Guitar Hero
by RiaTheCrazyFangirls
Summary: Well, basically what happens when the two brothers and the blue haired one are alone in the school holidays... Assassination Classroom Oneshot. Nothing in it however some mild swearing at times. Co-Written Fanfiction.


Guitar Hero

"You're so going down."

"Bring it on brother!"

The battle was about to begin, A class against E Class. The adrenaline was high, weapons chosen with fingers twitching with anticipation. The spark of both ambition and competition clearly evident in their eyes. They had trained for this, sweat and tears put into the perfection of this skill.

The skill of guitar hero.

Yes, the two brothers were stood, ready, in front of the 50" TV. Volume put on the highest setting, their chosen guitars slung across their shoulders. Karma had gone for his personal favourite, Red and Black warriors of rock controller. Vaguely similar to his real one, he could never play without it. Asano however had a world tour classic in purple. There's nothing wrong with sticking with the original.

"Pick the challenge brother." Asano said, throwing the Xbox 1 controller towards Karma.

The red head caught it mid air before frantically switching between tracks. After a few moments of tough decision making he finally made his choice.

My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark- Fall Out Boy.

"Good choice." Karma laughed, "I know" he said with a smirk, positioning his controller. Asano only rolled his eyes, doing the same with his own.

They stared at the screen, waiting for the game to begin. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 the music began to play, the familiar tune bringing back old memories. Karma had played this track before; he was going to win this.

 _B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the, dark, dark. Can't be sure when they've hit their mark_

 _And besides in the mean, mean time. I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart._

The two were so consumed in their game they barely heard the doorbell ring.

"Gakushu pause it while I go see who's at the door"

"No."

"Gakushu"

"No" he said again, fingers frantically pressing buttons.

"Gakushu I swear, if you don't pause this game now..."

He sighed, "Fine, grumpy" the game paused mid sentence as he collapsed onto the sofa behind him. Karma swung his guitar behind his back before quickly rushing out the room towards the door.

As he opened it he was delighted to see the familiar bluenette.

"Hey Karma!" He said with his typical sweet smile.

"Hello Nagisa, how's it going?"

"Yeah, good. Let me guess, you and Gakushu-kun are playing guitar hero again?"

Allowing a small chuckle to escape, Karma simply replied, "How did you know?"

"I can hear the music from down the street. Good choice with Fall Out Boy though."

"Hell yeah," Karma exclaimed while stepping to the side to allow Nagisa in.

Nagisa walked inside smiling and began to head towards the games room. He knew this place like the back of his hand. Karma was always there whenever he had mother issues, often letting the other crash at his place until things calmed. But that's another story.

As Nagisa entered the games room he noticed Gakushu playing guitar hero, his score rising up as Karma's dropped.

"GAKUSHU! I told you to pause it!" Karma yelled, rushing past Nagisa.

"Now now, brother, I believe the saying is that all's fair in love and war. And this is war." Gakushu shot Karma a superior smirk.

"No! Start again."

"No."

"Gakushu!"

"Karma!"

"Gakushu!"

"Karma!"

"Shushu." Karma was pouting now.

"Don't call me that!"

"Restart the game."

"Fine, Kar-cuddles."

"No! Don't call me that in front of Nagi!"

"Ah, yes I forgot about your girlfriend."

"Don't call him a girl!"Gakushu winced at the sad look on Nagisa's face.

"I apologise, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa smiled, "it's ok, and please tell me as many baby names as you can, blackmail is hard to come by in these tough times."

Gakushu smirked, "I like him, why couldn't he be my brother instead?"

"Because if he had been he would have already killed you in your sleep."

"Hey, I wouldn't kill Gakushu-kun," Nagisa protested, doing his biggest, I'm-an-innocent-sweety-pie eyes in mock hurt

"Oi, you're meant to be on my side!"

"I'm just the better brother, you must admit it someday, Karma."

"Why, you little-"

"Well, I'm going to grab some food." Nagisa turned tail and ran for the kitchen as Gakushu steadily got smugger and Karma steadily got redder.

Nagisa P.O.V

Opening the large wooden door, his eyes skimmed across the shelves looking for something to eat.

Soy sauce, nope.

Tofu, nope.

Are those raisins? Yeah, No.

After what seemed to take forever searching he finally struck gold. On the top shelf was a packet of chocolate Pocky. _Mhmmmm Pocky._

Nagisa was always grateful for Karma's special stash; oh did he know him far too well.

A problem arose from his pocky filled day dreams, it being that Nagisa's wasn't very tall, in fact he was tiny. _Well damn_.

So Nagisa tried jumping, stretching, taking a run up and jump in order to try knock the packet out. However, he received no luck. After what seemed like a good five minutes of utter failure the boy began to plan his next move.

Part of him did want to go get Karma, as in these sort of situations he would easily be able retrieve it. Yet the other part of him didn't really want to disturb them from their game, he had already done so once. So Nagisa made a decision.

"I will not be beaten by a damn cupboard."

Rubbing his hands together he made his way towards the first shelf and began to assess just how tall it actually was.

Now who on earth would make cupboards this big! You would have to be giant in order to use it, let alone get anything from it.

You know what this family needed, a step ladder. Yes, a stepladder would be greatly appreciated right now. But this was reality and of course Nagisa didn't have a step ladder so he had to find other means of getting up there.

Glancing up he counted 12 shelves in total. 12 shelves he was going to have to climb. Now thankfully that was nothing compared to the mountain E class had faced back at the resort last summer. This should be breeze, well, it should be.

Determination shone in his eyes and he placed his foot on to the first shelf, his hand reaching out for the next. Once in a secure position he began to climb a few lengths before eventually his fingers was able to touch the top shelf. Nearly there, his foot raised one more shelf in order for his hand to grab the packet, but he regretted it immediately as there was clearly a loose screw in the fixture, causing his body to shake in threat of falling.

"No, if I can just grab the damn packet maybe this all won't be for nothing."He was nearly there, it was just within reach, his foot was slipping, no, his fingers brushed the surface of the packaging, so close just one more stretch. His other hand lost its grip before falling backwards, all his effort stifled to nothing.

He expected to land on the cold, hard, wooden floor at this point. What he didn't expect was to land on something soft and with that being said surprisingly warm. Leaning into the sensational heat, his head twisted round to look at whatever had caught his fall. Glancing up slightly his cobalt blue eyes met a warming golden.

Shoot, Karma.

Jumping in surprise he fell out of the others arms and struggled to find his footing. Once properly standing, he hung his head low in order to conceal the bright red blush appearing across his cheeks.

"Oh, Karma. I thought you were playing in the other room?"

"I was but we finished the track. Gakushu's ordering Pizza and I decided to come see if you were okay."

"Well I'm okay now, it's all good, just peachy!" Nagisa tried to make himself more convincing by giving the redhead a reassuring smile but in the end just made him look even more of an idiot.

"Oh and umm, thanks for catching me," he finished, fiddling his thumbs together.

 _Now why this sort of thing did always happened to me?_

The redhead laughed, clearly enjoying the other's embarrassment.

"No problem Nagi!" Now crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter, Karma continued. "Now, what were you doing up there? You know you could've just come and gotten me, you know I don't mind."

Nagisa glanced back up towards the packet of pocky; it seemed to laugh mockingly at him. _Stupid Pocky._

" I, errrrr. I was trying to get the pocky up there, but you were so busy with your game, I didn't want to disturb you."

Karma slowly began to walk towards him, catching Nagisa off guard. _That I wasn't expecting._

Karma once in front of the bluenette began leaning in so close to the point their noses were nearly touching.

 _What is he doing, what is he doing?_ Nagisa thought.

 _He eyes are looking down at my lips, is he going to kiss me? No, I don't think he is, is he? I mean not like I would complain, WRONG THOUGHTS NAGISA! Shoot I'm making it awkward now, ummm is he going to be mad? Shoot what if I've made him angry. I should say something. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea._

Nagisa looked back up at Karma, trying to determine just what was going through the other's head. Thanks to his skill of judging another character e came to the conclusion it was not anger, Karma's face was too content to be angry. Instead he was gazing into the bluenette's eyes, his tongue licking his dry lips.

Time seemed to stand still as instinct took over. Nagisa seemed to lean in even closer. W _hat am I doing? Am I about to kiss him, wait how do I do this again? Erm, smush our face together? No. Ahhhh help me!_

There lips were about to meet before there appeared a mischievous grin, spread across the red head's face. Karma leant toward Nagisa's ear before whispering

, "Just because you're little."

Nagisa stumbled back in immense horror, if his face was any redder it would be criminal.

 _Why won't the ground just swallow me up right now?_

Karma laughed hysterically to himself, patting Nagisa on the head before twisting round and jumping, receiving the packet of pocky from the cupboard. He turned around to face Nagisa only to see him with his hands on his hips, blood lust glowing in his eyes.

Karma in any other situation would be slightly worried at this point; Nagisa's blood lust was something not to meddle with. Not unless you had a death wish.

However on this occasion, the mere thought of the ticked off bluenette with burning red checks only made Kama want to laugh more.

"I hate you" muttered Nagisa.

"Nah, you love me really" replied the redhead sticking his tongue out.

Nagisa rolled his eyes as they both turned towards the door into the games room. Gakushu was probably wondering what was taking them so long.

Though lingering with their head around the corner was none other than Gakushu himself, the biggest mischievous grin written across his face. And if it couldn't get worse, but his hands were holding a mobile phone.

Nagisa could literally feel the irritation from Karma beside him; this was definitely not going to end well.

"Shushu!"

"Shit."

And with that, Gakushu ran, Karma rushing after him. Nagisa marvelled at how fast Gakushu was, even after all of Karma's assassination training he could stay just out of range, vaulting over chairs and skidding across table tops, moving with agility that some people in E-class hadn't even reached yet.

Nagisa hopped on to the counter and started nibbling on the pocky that Karma had grabbed for him.

Karma had finally cornered Gakushu in the lounge, they were both out of breath and Karma looked out for blood.

"Now, brother dear, before you do anything rash I would just like to say: I took a picture of that and it is now my screen saver."

"GAKUSHU!" He screamed and rugby tackled him to the ground."Oooff, Karma get off me."

"Take that you bastard!"

"That is not my leg!"

"Let me go."

"Stop biting, what are you? A beaver?"

"STOP!" Nagisa screamed, standing up on a chair and waving his box of pocky threateningly. The brothers froze mid fight.

"Gakushu put him down."Thump."Karma, let go of his hair.""But-""Karma!""Fine," he sulked.

"This is not how two well educated young gentlemen should behave. Is it?"

"I think you got the number wrong." Gakushu muttered under his breath. Nagisa then threw a piece of his pocky at the red head.

"Bad Shushu."

"That's my Nagi."

"Now, let us settle this like professionals. To the games room!" He leapt dramatically off his chair and skidded down the hallway, the two brothers running after him.

"Now, Gakushu-kun," Nagisa started, settling into the sofa, snack in hand, "I'm guessing Karma picked last time from the song, so it's your turn."Nagisa threw the controller to him and he started flicking through the tracks too fast for the others to read the names, he stopped suddenly, a wicked smirk making its way onto his face.

"No, no, don't you dare, Shushu!" Karma warned his brother, Gakushu just smiled and pressed the select button.

Somebody Told Me- The Killers.

"The challenge has been set!" Nagisa yelled, putting on his boxing match announcer voice," in the gold corner: the terror of many a person, often called the spawn of hell, it's Karma 'Bane of Humanity'."

Karma glared at the hyper teen, "and in the silver corner: leader of the virtuosos, heir to The Devil on Earth-"

"Call Father that to his face, I dare you."

"-it's Gakushu 'Prince of Darkness'."

"I can live with that name."

"The game begins in: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, go go go!"The song started off fine, the brothers were more or less equal and Gakushu was humming along, it wasn't until they reached the chorus that Nagisa realised why Karma had said no to the song.

"Somebody told me, that you had a boyfriend who looked like a girlfriend," Gakushu started singing over the lyrics, "his name's Nagisa and he's wearing a waistcoat-"

"Wait, those aren't the lyrics!" Nagisa complained."Shushu, I swear to God, shut up," Karma growled."-face of an angel,"

Gakushu continued, ignoring his companions, "assassin potential."

Karma paused the game and span to confront his brother, balling his hands into fists. Nagisa leapt up between them, "Karma, no, you can't hit your family!"

Nagisa moved sharply, hooking his toes behind Gakushu's heel and pulling his leg out from under him, sending the taller boy tumbling to the ground.

"God, Nagisa-kun, it was just a joke, we can change the song," he huffed, pushing himself up as the doorbell rang.

"Pizza is joining the party!" Karma yelled, running to the door, the other boys hot in his heels.

The rest of that summer afternoon was spent battling with guitars, eating mushroom pizza and pocky being thrown around the place. Time well spent.

 ***Majestic Time Skip***

Gakuko Asano walked through the library, taking a deep breath of the musty smell of books. He had had a long day and wanted to take a few hours to read and collect his thoughts. He dropped into his favourite armchair only to jump back up again with a glare thrown at the ceiling above him or, more accurately at the room above. There was music disturbing his peace and quiet.

He begrudgingly stood up and walked up the flight of stairs leading to the attic. Marching over to the door leading into the games room he angrily muttered to himself,

"Bloody children."

He opened the door and stared at the room in horror. Where should he start? The floor was littered with sticks of pocky, some half eaten. Not to mention a stack of Domino's pizza boxes, cold pieces of leftover pizza and finally empty slushie cups scattered across the coffee table. 'Last Friday Night' was blaring from the TV. To be honest it looked like a bomb had gone off in his house.

Glaring around the room he searched for his children, only to find them all curled up on the sofa. How innocent they looked, Asano was sprawled across one side, dominating his fluffy purple cushion, a trickle of drool hanging from the side of his mouth.

Karma however was entangled with... the blue haired one. Yes it was true, he didn't know the boy's name despite the many times he had seen him. Shiota was it? Something like that.

Anyway, the two were curled up together, legs and arms intertwined. Shiota's head was resting against Karma's shoulder. It reminded him of how cats would snuggle together. Tying a knot out of their bodies. Gakuho Asano only shook his head, turning off the Xbox before slowly backing out of the room.

"Ughh, not again."

He began to close the door, stopped, turned and took a picture of his children with his mobile.

It was now clear to where his children got there mischievousness from. Like father like sons.

THE END *does fabulous dance around room. *


End file.
